Along with the high integration and miniaturization of portable electronic devices such as smartphones, there have been demands for the miniaturization of antennas embedded therein. In addition, along with an increase in a communication speed, characteristics of portable electronic devices change due to a circuit layout within a housing, the influence of a user's hand, and the like. Accordingly, there have been demands for a wide band of an antenna so as to enable high-speed communication and to be capable of compensating for changes in characteristics. For this reason, for example, an antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been proposed.